


Two's a Party

by tartanroyaltea



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Sappy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanroyaltea/pseuds/tartanroyaltea
Summary: Tom and his girlfriend enjoy an intimate New Year's Eve.





	

Let me just get it out in the open right now.

I hate New Year’s Eve. Viscerally, violently _hate_ it. I don’t like champagne, I loathe the sound of fireworks, and the thought of reflecting on all my failures and non-achievements of the past year isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.

“So, what does my New Year’s scrooge want to do on Wednesday?” Tom enquired, settling on the sofa beside me and pulling me into his lap. I felt slightly ill after our Boxing Day food-fest, but I’d never turn down cuddles from my beloved. Even if said beloved actually _enjoys_ New Year’s Eve. Seriously, what kind of weirdo am I dating?

Tom was always bombarded with invites around the Christmas-New Year period; aside from being just downright popular, I also knew it was one of the few times of year he actually had a chance to spend time with his friends and family who didn’t live nearby. And so, every holiday season, I pasted on a smile and copious amounts of glittery makeup, and traipsed to usually a minimum of three New Year’s Eve parties as Tom’s plus one. Call me selfish, but I didn’t want to ring in the New Year at all, and if I did have to acknowledge the end of another  year of my life, I would rather it just be me and Tom, not a room full of drunk people I barely knew.

Okay, I definitely deserve the title of ‘New Year’s scrooge’, don’t I?

“Your little scrooge would like to hibernate until around mid-January, please,” I joked, reaching for another Quality Street.

“Would my little scrooge prefer not to join the party circuit this year?” he asked, pinching the unwrapped chocolate from my fingers and popping it in his mouth.

“Hey! You thief!”

“Possession is nine tenths of the law, love. And I’ve got you,” he growled, squeezing me tightly and grazing his teeth against the crook of my neck until I giggled, trying to get away from him and failing miserably.

I sighed. “Honestly? I’d quite like to stay in, as you know. But we could go to Ben’s-”

“Nah, I’d quite like to stay in too.”

I turned to stare at him over my shoulder, eyes narrowed with scepticism.

“Since when do you _ever_ want to stay in instead of going to a party?”

He twisted his fingers into the roots of my hair and dipped his head down, ghosting his lips along mine.

“I was thinking we could have our own party. And our own _celebration_ at midnight,” he murmured, shifting slightly beneath me.

I caught his meaning immediately.

“You want to fuck at midnight?”

“Well you know what they say- start as you mean to go on. And darling, I mean to fuck you all. Year. _Long_ ,” he growled, rolling his hips against my arse to illustrate his point.

I was a tad flabbergasted by his proposal, but never let it be said I don’t give as good as I get.

“You utter _cad_ , Thomas,” I purred, nipping his bottom lip, “I _love_ your idea. But, I think we should…prepare a bit, beforehand. You know, make sure everything goes off without a _hitch_.” I ground back against him, smirking as I deciphered the distinctive bulge pressing through his tracksuit bottoms.

“Great minds, darling, great minds,” he replied, lifting me into his arms and carrying me into our bedroom.

And that, dear friends, is how I worked off both Christmas _and_ Boxing Day dinners.

*

The 31st rolled around, and there we were: enjoying a cheeky Chinese takeaway and watching _Heat_ (for the gazillionth time- Tom’s love for it very nearly eclipsed his love for Shakespeare).

Already, it was the best New Year’s Eve I’d ever had. And we hadn’t even made it to the good bit.

Tom had timed it all perfectly; the film ended just after 11.45pm, giving us a bit of warm up time before the ‘fireworks’ started.

We didn’t bother with anything fancy; we each shucked off our comfy jumpers and trousers, and I peeled off my mismatched old underwear without ceremony.

Tom gave me the last full length eye fuck of the year, and proceeded to _prowl_ towards me, quite literally licking his lips at the extra padding I had accumulated over the holiday period. Tom always preferred me a little heavier than I myself felt comfortable with, but I can’t say it wasn’t an ego boost to be desirable even after scoffing a massive plate-load of duck in plum sauce.

His big hands went straight to my boobs, cupping the heavy flesh in his hands and teasing my already-peaked nipples with his thumbs. He dipped his head, kissing me soundly as his hands wandered down, tickling my ribs and my pudgy belly, before settling to grip possessively at my hips.

I took my chance while he was momentarily still, stretching up to ruin my hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back contract under my touch and I lightly dragged my nails over his skin, eager to feel every inch of my man. His stomach muscles jumped under my feather-light attentions, and a breathy moan ruffled the hair on the top of my head as I pinched his nipples, grinning wickedly at the way his hips automatically thrust forward.

“Steady on, darling. I don’t want to come before midnight,” he chided, grasping my bum tightly with both hands and lifting me an inch off the ground.

I pouted petulantly up at him, sneakily darting my hand down between his legs and pumping my fist over his cock- already rock hard and ready to go.

He growled, lifting me properly this time and dropping me (rather unceremoniously) onto the bed.

“Tease,” he accused, his lips curling with a tell-tale smirk. He caught one of my ankles, experimentally tickling the sole of my foot, as if he didn’t know I would kick and squeal in ticklish terror.

“ _St-stop_!” I begged, writhing and trying to escape his iron grasp. Luckily, he had some mercy left, and released my captured foot after placing a chaste kiss to my ankle.

“I wasn’t teasing, babe. I _really_ want you to fuck me,” I whined, batting my eyelashes and biting my lip suggestively as I peered up at him.

He glanced at the clock, and I mustered all my self-control in an effort to not roll my eyes.

“Five minutes,” he breathed, the huskiness of his voice giving away how badly he wanted to give into impulse.

“Are you ready for me?” Tom asked, reaching down and swiping a long digit between my folds before I had a chance to respond.

He moaned throatily when he got his answer, his eyelids dropping shut for a moment as his jaw clenched in that delicious, panty-dropping way.

“Yes, baby. I’m so wet for you. Please, I want your cock,” I whimpered, grinning internally when I noticed his cock literally _jump_ at my words. His eyes flew open, dilated pupils flashing as he climbed onto the bed, covering my body with his.

If I had anticipated a victory for impulse, I wasn’t quite right. Tom licked the length of my throat, closing his lips around a certain spot below my ear and giving me my last hickey of the year (one of _many_ , I assure you). I was momentarily distracted by the sinful things his mouth was doing, but that didn’t mean I had forgotten my real goal.

I slid my hand down between my legs, reaching for the hard, hot cock that was currently brushing very tantalizingly against my inner thigh-

Tom caught my hand, dragging it up above my head and capturing the other one, just in case.

“Cheater,” he purred, pinning my wrists in the cage of his long fingers and ‘punishing’ me with another love bite on the other side of my neck as I wriggled beneath him.

“Come on! It has to be midnight by now!” I exclaimed, utterly past the point of patience. He lifted his head, leaning at an odd angle to see the clock face.

“11:59,” he reported, straight-faced. I groaned in misery, but it was cut short and rehashed into a little wail of delight as Tom slowly pushed into me, his eyes darting over to the clock one last time.

He settled inside me to the hilt, and grinned down at me, showing his perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

“Happy New Year, my love,” he whispered, nuzzling my nose and pressing his lips against mind, artfully coaxing my mouth open as his hips began to roll and buck, inviting mine to join in the dance.

It was slow, and sensuous, and one hell of a way to ring in the New Year. We both spent the first few minutes of 2017 shuddering with mind-blowing orgasms, and if that isn’t better than watching fireworks and sipping champagne, I don’t know what the hell is.

“Happy New Year, stud. And no pressure, but I expect that kind of performance every day of 2017,” I joked, as we lay in an entangled heap, both fighting for breath. I felt Tom’s chest vibrate with laughter as he leaned up to kiss my forehead.

“Deal,” he promised, rolling off me and nudging me onto my side to begin the standard post-sex spooning ritual (of which I am a dedicated believer).

“I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling against my hair and placing his hand over my heart.

I smiled, reaching up to thread my fingers through his. “I love you too, Tom.”

We lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, until -

“Marry me,” Tom said, his voice so soft and breathless I barely heard him.

“Hiddleston, are you proposing to me post-coitus _and_ on New Year’s Day? Really? You’re going for the double cliché?” I joked indignantly, extricating myself form his grasp and rolling over to face him. He was leaning up on his elbow, his face looking pained and…anxious.

“Oh _fuck,”_ I whispered, putting my hand over my stupid big mouth. He did the anxious little tick with his lips, and that was when I knew he wasn’t joking around.

“Are…are you serious?” I breathed, barely trusting myself to speak, knowing that I was still capable of further ruining what was a very special moment.

Tom raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “Yes. I’ve been trying to come up with a way to ask you for about four months now, and I just couldn’t… _think_ of something perfect. And I wanted it to be perfect, for you, and I realise _this_ ,” he gestured between us, his babbling increasing as a blush appeared on his cheeks, “Isn’t the perfect set up, but I know that you hate big showy declarations of love, and you wouldn’t want anything too soppy, or naff and…oh god, _fuck,_ I’m so sorry, I should have waited, I should have done something better-”

“Tom! _Tom!_ ” I laughed, sitting up and grasping his head in my hands, kissing away the frown lines on his forehead.

“I’m sorry-”

“Babe, let me talk for a bit, okay? I think you’re only capable of apologising repeatedly, anyway,” I said firmly, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. He gulped audibly and stared up at me, wide-eyed.

“I love you. You are such a dork, and I’m a grumpy old cow- _no interrupting!_ ” I scolded, placing a finger over his lips. “You’re the only person who, not only puts up with my bad moods and sarcasm, but you also make me so much happier, every day. I love you so much, and _of course_ I will marry you…” Tom’s eyebrows rose, his eyes flashing with joy.  “…I never thought I would want to marry anyone, but you’ve changed me so much- for the better, and you’re all that I want. I don’t give a _damn_ about the proposal, or the ring, or the engagement party, or even the wedding. I just want to be your wife,” I told him, my voice wavering slightly over my own tears, and the sight of Tom beginning to cry, too.

I cautiously moved my hand from his mouth, expecting an outpouring of sentiment and weeping, but Tom simply pulled me down onto his chest, capturing my lips in the sweetest, happiest, most loving kiss we had ever shared.

“This time next year, I’ll be saying: ‘Happy New Year, Mrs Hiddleston’,” he promised, grinning against my lips.

Maybe New Year’s isn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this little story on Tumblr waaay back in 2014, but never got around to posting it here on Ao3. I figured today was the perfect time.
> 
> Happy New Year :)


End file.
